


Meu Abrigo

by Biltchibo



Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [2]
Category: O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, classificação T pq palavrão, completamente fora da realidade do rpg pq o mestre é bicho ruim, era pra ser uma coisa diferente mas agr é isso ai, no beta we die like men, outra fic em um hotel diferente? mais provavel que vc acha, é só coisa fofa mesmo, é só um só
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biltchibo/pseuds/Biltchibo
Summary: Joui vai ao quarto de César no hotel de Santo Berço (episódio 10).César não sabe como lidar com pessoas.
Relationships: Joui "Joe" Jouki/Cesar Oliveira Cohen
Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805023
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Meu Abrigo

**Author's Note:**

> o título da fic é baseado na música de Melim com mesmo título  
> porque eu escrevi OUTRA fic que se passa em um hotel? honestamente não sei  
> escrevi faz 3 horas e to tentando postar desde então, a internet ta uma droga, aproveitem  
> se acharem algum erro, não fique com medo de falar eu editei isso aqui com sono muito provável haver  
> espero que gostem

A névoa estava densa do lado de fora do hotel. A noite se estendeu por horas e horas após eles entrarem, e apesar de estarem cansados, César e Joui se encontraram no conforto da cama do quarto César, que mesmo pequena conseguia comportar ambos.

“É porque o Thiago poderia ouvir a gente conversando,” explicou ele em um sussurro quando já estavam os dois sentados na cama, lado a lado, com os braços encostando enquanto ouviam o silêncio do corredor.

E bem, César sabia que de qualquer jeito, Arthur com certeza ouviria qualquer outro barulho que eles fizessem também, mas preferiu não contrariar Joui, que tremia com os braços segurando as pernas contra o peito.

“Eu não quero ficar sozinho,” ele disse mais cedo, quando César abriu a porta do quarto e viu Joui parado do outro lado, “Eu não vou dormir aqui, não se preocupa- Eu só-” ele mordeu o lábio inferior ansiosamente.

E César deu espaço para que ele entrasse.

Era estranho, em toda sua vida César havia evitado as pessoas como a praga, entretanto, se via abrindo concessões toda vez que Joui pedia.

Ele fechou os olhos, recostando a cabeça sob a cabeceira da cama, sentindo os tremores frequentes percorrerem o corpo de seu amigo, tão violentos que César sentia eles pela cama. Não sabia o que fazia, não consegueria confortar outra pessoa se sua vida dependesse daquilo, mas confiava que sua presença seria o suficiente para que ele se acalmasse.

Um barulho de algo se arrastando bruscamente fez com que Joui saltasse na cama, alerto, as pernas coladas com força ao corpo.

“O que foi _isso_?”

César botou o indicador contra os próprios lábios, fazendo para que ficasse em silêncio. Joui assentiu e ficou parado, observando César se levantar da cama em direção a parede da porta. Ele havia a trancado no instante que Joui se juntara a ele, botando a “armadilha” em posição de novo.

“Arthur? Ouviu isso?” César chamou, suficientemente alto para que o outro ouvisse.

Escutou um grunhido de dor e tensionou os ombros, pegando a primeira coisa que vira – o abajur – e segurando firmemente em punho.

A voz de Arthur era tão clara que parecia que estavam no mesmo cômodo, “Fui eu aqui, escorreguei no tapete. Desculpa!” ele deu uma risada constrangida e César sentiu seus olhos revirarem de alívio.

Sem monstro por agora pelo menos.

Ouviu Joui resfolegar um soluço, como se tivesse voltado a respirar novamente sem nem ter percebido que tinha parado. César se virou para ele, tentando sorrir para que fizesse o outro se sentir melhor, e colocou o abajur de volta no lugar.

Quando estava próximo o suficiente para que Joui o ouvisse, sussurrou, “‘Tá tudo bem, eu ‘tô aqui com você.”

Joui assentiu e colocou a cabeça escondida entre os joelhos. César podia ver suas costas se movimentando com a respiração errática, os tremores voltaram com tudo nos músculos que pareciam pedra no momento de tensão á poucos segundos.

 _Ele não estava com medo_ , César percebeu.

Joui havia se preparado para enfrentar o que quer que estivesse no corredor, espreitando por entre as sombras do hotel, sem nem saber do que se tratava. Em poucos segundos, o olhar afiado tinha coberto cada um dos movimentos de César, pronto para agir se fosse necessário. Ele não estava com medo do que estava por vir.

Mas o estado em que ele se encontrava não era estável também.

César voltou para seu lugar do lado de Joui na cama, colocando as pernas para cima e cruzando-as, tirando os sapatos e ficando somente com as meias cinzas aquecendo os pés, Não era nem perto de ser suficiente para que evitasse o frio em dias normais, mas aquela cidade não era normal, e mesmo só com as meias ele se sentia confortável. Era uma sensação estranha.

Empurrando o sentimento de desconfiança para longe, César se voltou para Joui a seu lado, incerto do que fazer.

Nunca havia visto Joui assim, tão… delicado?. O tipo de fragilidade que parecia ser reservada para ser mostrada somente entre pessoas íntimas. Se perguntou se não seria melhor chamar Thiago ou Liz para que lidassem com a situação. Eles com certeza saberiam o que fazer, como tutores de Joui.

 _Não_ , insistiu uma vozinha em sua cabeça, _ele te procurou por um motivo. Se ele quisesse um dos dois, ele sabia para qual quarto ir._

E ela foi tão convincente que César não pôde deixar de concordar. Mesmo que Joui parecesse tão pequeno agora, o que encaixava errado em sua mente. Joui, tão alegre, com uma personalidade inebriante que contagiava a todos e melhorava o humor do grupo só por estar presente, alguém que se destacava tanto que César sentia seu olhar sendo puxado para ele em momentos aleatórios. Joui estava tão encolhido na cama, tão fragilizado, que parecia que podia quebrar como uma peça de vidro. Isso parecia errado em sua visão.

César não sabia como consertar, mas decidiu que tentaria. Não aguentaria ver Joui assim por mais tempo.

César levantou uma mão e a depositou nas costas de Joui, perto da linha entre os ombros. Ele sentiu Joui parar com todos os movimentos de uma só vez, a tensão se formando debaixo de sua palma e se perguntou se havia cometido algum erro. Se havia passado de algum limite. Se naquele momento o outro não queria nenhum tipo de contato, mesmo que geralmente fosse o primeiro a iniciá-los.

Antes que pudesse puxar a mão de volta e pedisse desculpas por ter se excedido, sentiu a tensão se dissolver aos poucos, se desfazendo nó por nó, a respiração de Joui se equilibrando mesmo que ainda soasse mais como suspiros de vez em quando. Logo, Joui só estava ali, as costas mornas contra sua mão, que por sua vez sentia como se queimassem numa chama lenta, porém não desconfortável.

“César-kun,” ele chamou baixinho, o rosto ainda escondido.

Um pouco aliviado pois Joui não parecia ofendido, ele respondeu, “Oi?”

Joui pareceu considerar bastante antes de falar alguma coisa. Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns segundos e César podia praticamente ver as engrenagens na cabeça dele rodando.

Finalmente, ele respirou fundo e expirou, parecendo resignado, “ _Obrigado_.”

Mas não parecia que tinha falado tudo que queria.

Tentando passar confiança, César tomou coragem e fez movimentos circulares e lentos com os dedos, passando preguiçosamente com dedos leves, quase sem encostar nele. Era para ser somente algo reconfortante, de um amigo para o outro, e César sabia que era assim que Joui veria o ato, mas pode sentir o próprio coração acelerando.

Manteve seus pensamentos em controle, estava fazendo aquilo por Joui, não era hora de descender em contemplações como essa que provavelmente o levariam em algum tipo de crise em um “ _aspecto particular_ ” de sua vida. Ele sempre poderia entrar em pânico depois que Joui retornasse para o próprio quarto.

Passou-se mais algum tempo, podia ser algo entre minutos ou horas e César duvidava que ele teria percebido se fosse um ou outro, estava tão concentrado em simplesmente observar Joui, vendo este relaxar conforme o tempo passava.

Ele já não tremia mais.

César finalmente puxou a mão de volta, quando sentiu que o outro já estava melhor, mas somente para ver Joui levantar a cabeça, seguindo seu toque. Joui tinha os olhos entreabertos, e olhava para César de um jeito que fez com que seu rosto esquentasse rapidamente.

César recolocou sua mão no outro, dessa vez tocando levemente o lado do pescoço de Joui e o vendo abrir um pequeno sorriso satifeito, se derretendo no contato enquanto se mantinha imóvel. Sentindo um estranho fluxo em seu ser, a próxima carícia fora mais confiante, tocando o rosto de Joui, traçando o contorno de sua cicatriz na bochecha com o indicador e deixando com que os outros dedos encostassem vez ou outra na pele do outro.

Joui suspirou contente e César sentiu como se fosse a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo, pois aquela reação era para ele.

Se tivesse parado para se questionar, César entraria num conflito contra si mesmo, os anos fugindo de qualquer intimidade com qualquer outra pessoa para apoiar o argumento de que ele estava realmente perdendo a cabeça. E que Joui era o motivo.

Ele não sabia se perceber aquilo era algo bom ou ruim, então deixou que o pensamento fosse substituído pela sensação de eletricidade correndo das pontas de seus dedos e passando para o resto do corpo, fazendo com que os pêlos de seu braço se arrepiassem por baixo das camadas de roupa que usava.

Queria ver Joui sorrindo de novo, César respirou com esse pensamento. Não só o meio sorriso que dava ultimamente, depois de tudo que aconteceu. O sorriso descontraído que Joui dera quando cumprimentou César e seu pai de volta no prédio da Ordem, ou que dava sempre que perguntava sobre algo que desconhecia, sendo curioso.

Sem perceber, acabara sentindo falta do riso honesto do outro

Sem perceber, acabara sentindo um acolhimento quando pensava em Joui.

Sem perceber, Joui havia se aproximado dele.

Fisicamente.

Eles estavam perto demais.

César sentiu o estômago revirar quando se deu conta do quão perto estavam, somente uma mão de distância.

Podia sentir a respiração de Joui contra seu rosto, leve e num ritmo lento, como se tivessem o tempo todo do mundo. A temperatura de sua pele passando para sua como se pertencesse ali.

Deixou seu olhar procurar alguma explicação na expressão que Joui tinha, mas só encontrou pupilas dilatadas, quase deixando os olhos castanhos em um tom escuro, e lábios entreabertos, avermelhados e que pareciam cada vez mais beijáveis a cada segundo que passava.

Beijáveis? Queria beijar Joui?

A resposta parecia tão clara agora que a pergunta ficava sem sentido.

Queria. 

Muito.

Muito mesmo.

Não conseguiu saber exatamente quem se moveu primeiro. Talvez tívesse sido ambos, em uma espécie de transe magnético que atraía os dois para perto. Talvez tivesse sido o próprio César, que num impulso que surpreenderia a si mesmo depois, cerrou a distância de uma só vez, como se procurasse desesperadamente o sabor dos lábios de Joui.

E apesar da angústia que sentia dentro do peito, tudo se aquietou quando enconstou sua boca na de Joui, em um beijo casto, calmo, e cheio de sentimentos que não entendia.

César já havia beijado algumas vezes na vida. Não o entenda mal, ele já havia tido namoradas, poucas, mas elas existiram apesar da dúvida de alguns.

Mas quando se encontrou com Joui naquele momento, tudo fez sentido.

Sentiu o mundo se encaixando no lugar e dando o sentido de que pronto, ele havia achado a razão. A razão para o quê? Ele não sabia, somente que Joui era ela.

A tempestade em sua cabeça deu lugar para uma agradável sinfonia e nada poderia atrapalhar aquele momento. 

_Que se fodam os monstros lá fora._

Pro inferno com todos eles.

Que os cientistas pagassem por tudo que haviam feito.

César só queria sentir o conforto e a plenitude que Joui lhe passava agora.

Eles continuaram o beijo por mais um tempo antes que Joui os separassem brevemente, encostando sua testa na de César e o olhando como se fosse o próprio Sol iluminando seu dia. César sabia que estava fazendo cara de bobo também quando Joui deu um riso tímido.

“César-kun,” Joui disse, e mesmo que fosse baixo como antes, César sentiu como se estivesse recebendo um segredo dessa vez, “Eu posso te contar uma coisa?”

César não confiava que sua voz não fosse sair estrangulada com o bolo que sentia na garganta. Bolo que provavelmente era seu coração, que parecia querer entrar em fuga e escapar de dentro de seu corpo. Então César simplesmente acenou, excitadamente.

O sorriso que Joui tinha não era nada parecido com aquele que César se lembrava e ele percebeu que nunca tinha visto Joui sorrir assim. Era _só pra ele_ , César pensou, e o pensamento o deixou imensamente feliz.

“ _Eu acho que gosto de você_.”

Sentiu sua respiração falhar, “ _É_?”

Joui confirmou com a cabeça, bagunçando o cabelo de César que ainda estava na testa grudada na sua.

Engoliu o coração de volta pro lugar. _Fique quieto aí_ , ele disse para o órgão teimoso, _eu acabei de descobrir algo importante_.

César se aproximou mais uma vez, dando um selinho para confirmar o sentimento antes de se afastar só o suficiente pra dizer:

“ _Eu acho que gosto de você também_.”

**Author's Note:**

> se quiser mandar um plot pra mim (a gente fala sobre) ou só conversar, meu tumblr e twitter tem o mesmo nome de perfil aqui.  
> meu tumblr: [Biltchibo](https://biltchibo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
